My Cousin Answered My Prayers!
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: Neji overheard Hinata's prayers. And since he's so hyper today, he decided to play along. But... The problem is, Naruto's involved. NARUTO AND NEJI MATCHMAKES! [Main NaruHina, NejiTen]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **Neji overheard Hinata's prayer. And since he's in such hyper mode… He decided to play along. But wait… He needs Naruto to get involved here. Main NaruHina

Neji's on his way towards his room, he can't help but smirk this night. Since earlier that day, he had made Lee cry for eight times, he had Tenten lose again, and he had made Gai shut up something about youth. But that's not all, readers, he was happy because his fan girls wouldn't be bugging him for a while now. Why? Because Tenten had trapped them! Oh happy day it is!

On his way… he can't help but overhear Hinata's silent voice.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this wonderful day…"

He heard, obviously it was Hinata. He shrugged as he minded his own business, but then…

"Lord… Can you do me a favor? Please… Please let Naruto-kun notice me! Even if it's just a day! PLEASE!" Hinata pleaded. Neji walked back, he took a peek at from Hinata's door that is slightly ajar. Neji grinned widely… He cleared his throat silently.

"**Do you really want him to?**" Neji asked, in a deep voice.

Hinata widened her eyes. "W-who?"

"**Hinata… I am your… your… your fairy god father! I shall grant you a wish!**" Neji tried his best not to laugh, as he saw that scarlet red tinting her cheeks. "Um… W-W-Where are y-you, fairy g-god f-father?" Hinata asked.

"**My location isn't important. What's important now is your beloved happiness.**" Neji stated, he was really too happy to be like this. Imagine him doing that?

Hinata sighed deeply, "w-w-well, y-you s-see… There's this b-boy I l-like… b-but…"

Neji was starting to get sleepy by Hinata's slow speaking. "**I already get the point. So… Who's the lucky guy? Oh wait, don't tell me, I already know anyways. Don't worry, tomorrow that idiot would surely notice you!**"

Hinata nodded. "T-Thank Y-You."

Neji made a wafting sound, and by using charka strings, the window opened. "**Good bye! And always brush your teeth!**"

Neji walked away, when he was far enough from Hinata's room. He bursted laughing, he's laughing so hard he fell on the floor and started banging his head against the concrete marble. Suddenly… Neji heard somebody clearing his throat, he looked up…only to see… Hiashi.

Neji quickly stood up, and cleared his throat. "Apologies, Hiashi-sama."

"Do you want to tell why you're laughing there like an idiot?" Hiashi asked, looking furious as ever. Neji's brain started to panic. "Err… Sorry, Hiashi-sama, but I… I'm sorry if I add OOCish and…" But before Neji could finish.

"OOCish?" Hiashi asked.

"Err… Out of Character, sir." Neji cleared his throat again. Hiashi raised a brow and passed him. "Don't let me see you 'OOCish' again, Neji… Or else." Hiashi threatened. He wouldn't want anybody to be like OOCish! Because Hyuuga's got to be cool! Got to be stoic! Got to be calm! And he won't let Neji just acting un-cool!

Neji sighed a relief as he made his way back to his room. When he reached his destination… He wondered for a while…

_What if Hinata-sama's expectation failed? Surely she would be depressed. And if Hiashi-sama finds out that she's depressed for some reason I would be… the one... blamed. Oh my cursing yakuza's fingerless hands! Surely, Hiashi-sama would blame me! He found me laughing hysterically! Oh boy… What a big mess I got myself into… Only one thing to do!_

Neji gulped as he stared down the object he's gonna use. "I…" He was about to take hold of it when…

"Augh! I can't do this!" Neji groaned, but he should! He should do this! It is either gulp his whole pride, or his head bitten off! He gulped… "Here goes."

Neji shut his eyes tight. Then got the phone receiver from it's crib. His hands trembled as he forced himself to click the buttons. Finally, he dialed the number. He could hear the ringing sound. _"**Hello?**" _Neji panicked! _'Shit I can't do this… Oh wait, I should!' _He thought, and then inhaled deeply.

"Hey, Naruto! It's me, Neji. Hey… I have something to tell you." Neji said over the receiver.

"_**Oh hey, Neji! What's up?"**_

"Well… Naruto, you consider me as a friend right… Well, I was wondering if…" Neji was stopped by Naruto's voice.

"_**Oh no."**_

"What?"

"**_It is true."_**

"What? What's true?" Neji asked, getting annoyed.

"… Neji, I know that we're friends. But I can't… I mean, you're gay dude, and I don't mind having a gay friend but… I can't be more than that!"

Neji twitched. 'I'll kill this bastard once I meet this again.'

"Naruto! I am not gay! Jeez!"

"You're not? Whew… That's good, beside I wouldn't really want a gay friend anyway. So, if it's not that gay thing then what?"

"Look, Naruto. I overhead Hinata-sama's prayer, and… and she prayed that she want you to notice her for just a day. So…"

"Who's Hinata?"

"… Naruto, it's my cousin."

"…"

"Naruto… My cousin! Pale, white eyes!"

"… Neji, you're describing yourself?"

"Idiot! Don't you know any other girl except for Sakura! Jesus!"

"Of course I know another girl! I know Ayame-san, Hinata-chan… Oh yeah, I do know Hinata. What about her again?"

Neji slapped his forehead.

"Oh wait, I remember now! You want me to act like she's my girlfriend or something."

Neji blinked. Wow! He actually got the idea. "Yes."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Naruto yelled. While Neji got the phone away from his ears.

"Oh come on, Naruto… I know this sounds lame but… PLEASE!"

"Please? Wow… Did I hear that right?"

"Come on, Naruto! Don't make this hard enough!"

"_**All right, fine! In one condition!"**_

Neji groaned. "What now?"

"_**You got to do the same with Tenten!"**_

Neji's eyes amplified. "HELL! HECK, WHY!"

"_**Because if you don't… I won't either!"**_

"Oh fine, fine! You blackmailer!"

"**_WOO HOO! Oh and don't even try messing with me, because I'll make Lee help me. Byyyeeee, Neeeejjiiiii!" _**Naruto laughed as he hanged the phone. Neji growled, "and to think this is all my fault."

**A/n: **So stupid eh? Yes, I know… but please, review! Even just a flame.

Sneak Peek:

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Come on let's go to Ichiraku!" Naruto invited, Hinata lit up as she nodded once and walked over to Naruto. _'Neji-san… You don't really need to act Fairy God Father! I wonder why he acted like that though… But that doesn't matter, I'm with Naruto-kun! All right, Hinata, don't faint! Go!' _Hinata thought, encouraging herself. While with Neji…

"Tenten… Let's go at Ichiraku." Neji requested, while Tenten stood there dumb founded. But she agreed though. _'Damn... I hope Naruto and Hinata aren't there!' _Neji thought, he wasn't in the mood for Naruto to mock him with an "encouraging" grin of his.

'_I hope I live to regret this.' _Neji thought, and groaned inwardly.


End file.
